Abnormal?
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: siapa kamu sebenarnya? kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengenalimu../ new fic buat ShikaTEma Loversss/ RnR pliesssssss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Abnormal?

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

" _Kau tidak pernah diharapkan untuk terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Aku tercekat. Dadaku seakan baru saja diremas.

" _Kau tidak berguna sama sekali."_

" _Kau membawa kesialan."_

Tubuhku bergetar karena terlalu terguncang.

" _Ketidakpastian dalam hidup ini, seharusnya aku tau.."_

Matanya dingin menatapku. Penuh dengan kebencian.

" _Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja waktu itu."_

Aku merasa sangat lemas. Tak berdaya. Karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya bagaikan pisau tajam yang menyayat-nyayat seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya aku baru saja kehilangan kewarasanku.

.

.

Shikamaru merasa aneh. Seorang gadis berambut blonde terus saja menatap kearahnya. Dengan mata tajamnya yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald_ itu, ia memandangi Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan oleh Shikamaru maksudnya apa. Makan siang Shikamaru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terasa hambar diindra pengecapnya. Ia tidak dapat berfokus untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Terasa sedikit sulit.

 _Ck, seperti orang tolol saja._ Sungutnya.

Ia pun menjadi malas untuk menghabiskannya. Dengan tatapan mata dari seorang gadis yang seolah terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya membuat Shikamaru merasa jengah dan tidak nyaman. Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama menjadi objek pemandangan gadis itu ia pun bersiap-siap untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Melalui ekor mata sipitnya, Shikamaru sempat menangkap ekspresi keterkejutan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Saat Shikamaru berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya kemudian berlalu. Shikamaru pun hanya tersenyum tipis saat dirasanya gadis itu seperti mengikutinya.

.

Diujung koridor yang tampak sepi. Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyudutkan tubuhnya kedinding. Ia berada dalam desakan tubuh Shikamaru. Kedua bahu gadis itu dicengkramnya cukup kuat. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak berniat untuk berontak.

"Apa maumu?" Tepat didepan hidung gadis itu ia bergumam. Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia ingin segera mengetahui motif gadis itu menguntitnya seharian ini. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan pandangannya. Tak mau bertukar pandang dengannya. "Kau tahu, tingkahmu itu menggangguku." Bisiknya lagi.

Gadis itu masih bungkam. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun. Mungkin kegugupan dan ketakutan menyerangnya. Tapi pelan-pelan ia mulai berani untuk menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit kaget. Dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat Shikamaru sedikit gelisah. Ia benci keadaan yang tidak begitu menguntungkannya ini. Aroma _rose_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu mengusik sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya.

"Maaf." Bibir tipis itu berujar pendek. Shikamaru pun dengan sabar mencoba menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Tapi, tampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Memilih diam. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit jengkel. Ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya demi mendengarkan kata _maaf_? Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Merepotkan sekali.

Shikamaru pun mundur perlahan. Menjauh. Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kedua bahu gadis itu. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Dan melirik kearah lain.

"Hei Sabaku," Panggil Shikamaru. Lalu mata mereka berdua bertemu."Berhentilah mengikutiku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Shikamaru segera berjalan menjauhi Temari. Tapi belum sempat Shikamaru melangkah jauh. Gadis itu berteriak.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru merasa heran, ia pun memelankan langkah kakinya. Namun tanpa ada niat untuk berpaling kebelakang. "Aku menyukaimu!"

DEG!

.

.

Shikamaru tidak pernah tahu isi pemikiran gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Menurutnya gadis ini gila, dan ia sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis gila.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Ucap gadis itu sekenanya lalu ia menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas bosan lalu berujar : "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi dari sini."

"Shika, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kotak makan yang dibawanya kehadapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal semacam ini."

Gadis dihadapanya ini tersenyum tipis. "Aku yang menginginkannya. Sudahlah, cepat minggir izinkan aku masuk." Nada gadis itu berubah meninggi. Lalu dengan seenaknya masuk ke apartemen Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa berujar 'merepotkan' dengan kelakuan gadis yang bernama Temari itu.

Sejak sebulan kejadian itu, entah siapa yang memulainya. Setiap hari Temari selalu datang ke apartemennya. Dengan alasan apapun menurut gadis itu. Dan Shikamaru pun tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing mengenai itu. Baginya asal gadis itu tak mengganggu saat-saat santainya dan tidurnya atau membuat hal-hal yang merepotkan dirinya, baginya itu bukan masalah. Awalnya ia memang merasa agak risih dengan segala sikap gadis itu terhadap dirinya. Bahkan pernah sekali ia mengusir gadis itu dari apartemennya. Hidup sendirian selama empat belas tahun membuat ia belajar mandiri. Melakukan semua hal sendiri. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Selain itu, Shikamaru juga sudah bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh pada gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Shikamaru yang satu itu. Ia tetap nyaman berada disekitaran Shikamaru yang pemalas. Shikamaru benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal untuk mengusir gadis itu. Jadi dibiarkannya saja.

"Shika, hari minggu nanti aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu." Suara Temari menggema dari arah dapur. Shikamaru yang tengah rebahan di sofa tampak tak sama sekali menggubris dengan ucapan Temari. Namun, sekali lagi Temari tak peduli. Ia letakkan makarel yang ia buat saat di rumah keatas meja ruang tamu tempat Shikamaru uring-uringan setelah menaruhnya dipiring.

"Ayahku memaksaku untuk ikut kepertemuan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Sebenarnya acara itu sangat membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," Temari terus berujar sambil tetap menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Shikamaru. Lalu ia kembali ke dapur bermaksud untuk mengambil gelas. "Oya, Shikamaru aku belum mengatakannya kepadamu. Seminggu yang lalu saat aku ikut Ayahku kepertemuan itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik," Temari sudah kembali dari dapur dan menuangkan air kedalam gelas. "Aku yakin kau juga akan tertarik setelah mendengar namanya," setelah selesai menuangkan air Temari menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Shikamaru. "Namanya Nara Shikaku."

.

.

 _Namanya Nara Shikaku, aneh ya, dia mirip denganmu. Dia juga sangat cerdas sepertinya IQ-nya juga tinggi sama sepertimu. Dan yang lebih lucunya lagi rambutnya juga dikuncir mirip nanas sepertimu, ha ha ha._

Shikamaru tak dapat melupakan kalimat yang diucapkan Temari. _Nara Shikaku._ Ck, pria brengsek itu. Shikamaru tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan nama si keparat itu. Benar, dirinya tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana orang itu berlaku kejam terhadapnya. Membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

.

.

Temari merasa aneh dan terkejut setengah mati saat mengetahui kekasihnya telah menungu diluar hotel tempat pertemuan Ayahnya dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasih pemalasnya berada dihadapannya sekarang. Setelah untuk pertama kalinya menerima telepon dari Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar syok.

"Shi..Shika?" Temari kebingungan sendiri dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Ap..sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan tersenyum tipis, amat tipis. "Mungkin merindukanmu." Saat mengatakan hal itu Shikamaru menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang-bintang. Seakan menerawang.

Temari hanya bisa melongo mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Ia sudah banyak terkejut malam ini dengan segala kelakuan aneh kekasihnya.

Tatapan malas Shikamaru kini beralih memandang kearah Temari. Temari yang baru saja mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru tak dapat menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu. Lalu tatapan Shikamaru beralih kebelakang Temari tepatnya kepintu tempat berlangsungnya acara pertemuan. Tatapan malasnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Sepertinya acaranya belum selesai." Shikamaru lekas beralih menatap Temari kembali. Temari menggangguk.

" Ya, tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai, kok." Temari kembali menundukkan pandangan matanya.

Shikamaru yang melihat merasa heran. " Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

" Ah, tidak, tidak. Ee, jadi bagaimana? Emmhh, aku harus kembali kedalam, Ayahku mungkin akan.."

"Masuklah." Potong Shikamaru.

" Kau sendiri? Kau akan pulang?" Temari bertanya dengan cepat.

Shikamaru hanya menganguk. "Yeah, melihatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Masuklah, diluar sini AC-nya cukup dingin."

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Shikamaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Lalu menyentuh poni Temari lembut. Dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Terima kasih, kau juga hati-hati dijalan." Temari yang masih bersemu merah wajahnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ketempat pertemuan.

Dan Shikamaru masih berdiri mematung menatap pintu pertemuan itu menutup. Ia pun berbalik keluar. Berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Shikamaru mendecih. Lalu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Ah, tidak mungkin menyeringai.

 **TBC**

 **Hulaaaaaaa semua..ghiena kembali dengan fanfic baru…dengan tema baru juga wekekekeekeke… sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat ghiena sendiri yang hari senin besok ultah..hahahaha**

 **Ghiena tua..ghiena udah tua… hahaha… ya sudahlah dari pada banyak bacot Ghiena minta kesediaan review para readers okaaayyyy**

 **RnR plieeessssssss**


	2. Abnormal? Chapter 2

Keheningan pun menelan para penghuni ruangan tersebut. Detak jantung saling beradu. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menyatu dengan kegelisahan. Detik-detik waktu terus berdetak dan tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu. Desah frustasi terdengar lebih mendominasi. Semua kening mengkerut dalam. Kekesalan pun meluap disaat kesabaran berbatas.

 **Brak!**

 **.**

 _Bunyi sirine yang mengaung dari mobil polisi begitu memekakkan telinga. Merajai jalanan kota Konoha._

 **.**

" _Pemirsa, beberapa jam yang lalu warga disebelah selatan distrik Aburame dihebohkan oleh suatu kejadian,"_

 **.**

"Nona, sebaiknya anda jangan menyulitkan kami, sebagai warga Negara yang baik anda harus bekerja sama dengan polisi." Kalimat itu terulang kembali dari mulut seorang yang berpakaian jas serba hitam didepannya.

Ketegangan kembali memuncak diantara keduanya. Temari yang sudah sangat syok dengan berita tersebut. Hanya bisa menahan diri.

 **.**

 _Bunyi sirine ambulan pun menggema bersahutan. Membuat kegaduhan dan kecemasan. Disiang hari yang cerah._

 **.**

" _Telah ditemukan tiga sosok mayat berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tanpa identitas. Disebuah gang sempit, di jalan Rasenggan Blok II no 12 dini hari tadi oleh seorang warga setempat,"_

 **.**

"Saya sudah mengatakan semua yang saya tahu. Saya banar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa anda terus memaksa saya akan suatu hal yang benar-benar tidak saya ketahui." Temari sudah tidak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka tidak juga percaya.

Polisi muda di hadapannya hanya bisa mendecih. Berbalik sebentar menyembunyikan raut kekesalannya. Tangannya yang berada diatas meja mengepal kuat. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap Temari intens. Penuh selidik.

"Sebaiknya anda memang bicara jujur tentang ketidaktahuan anda. Jangan sekali-kali anda anggap remeh kasus ini dan juga para penyidik dari kepolisian."

Temari hanya diam. Namun, ia tidak gentar. Ia pun membalas tatapan tajam polisi muda tersebut.

 **.**

 _Semua orang tampak penasaran. Dengan adanya pemasangan garis polisi. Mereka berjejalan ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi._

 **.**

" _Belum diketahui apa motif sebenarnya yang mendasari pelaku melakukan pembunuhan keji tersebut, motif sementara sang pelaku adalah faktor dendam yang mengakibatkan terjadinya pembunuhan tersebut dan waktu kejadiannya diperkirakan dilakukan pada saat tengah malam disaat semua orang tengah tertidur lelap,"_

 **.**

"Sudahlah Sasuke, penyelidikan kita hari ini dirasa sudah cukup," Seorang polisi yang berseragam lengkap menyela dari belakang yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati. Ia melangkah mendekati Temari. Rambut keperakannya semakin jelas terlihat dibawah lampu yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan introgasi tersebut. "Anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, terima kasih atas informasi yang anda berikan. Semoga, saat kami membutuhkan bantuan anda lagi, anda bersedia untuk membantu penyelidikan."

 **.**

 _Semua mayat itu segera dipindahkan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Dengan dikawal satu mobil polisi_

 **.**

" _Dari pihak kepolisian belum ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasikan lebih lanjut setelah penyelidikan beberapa jam ditempat kejadian dan masih mencoba menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan tersebut. Reporter Rin melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Abnormal?

 **Chapter 2 : Who You?**

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa._

 _Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki apa-apa._

 _Aku sendirian…_

 _Sendirian._

 _._

"Hei, Shikamaru," Hidan mengangkat gelas yang ada ditangannya. "Terima kasih minumannya."

Shikamaru hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu kembali larut dalam lamunan yang ia buat sedari tadi. Minuman dihadapannya tampak tak menarik baginya. Tak ada niatan sama sekali dari dirinya untuk menyesap dan membiarkan nikmatnya minuman berakhohol itu meluncur ketenggorokannya.

"Bung, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mentraktir kami minum dibar, ha? Apa ada hal yang spesial yang sedang terjadi? Kau ternyata banyak uang, ya." Deidara yang sudah setengah mabuk memaksakan diri untuk bertanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, amat tipis. Matanya beralih melirik Deidara yang rebahan disofa tepat diseberangnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, malam ini aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Semua orang yang diajak Shikamaru tertawa. Lalu mereka semua mengangkat gelas.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, kawan."

 _Kawan? Cih._

 **.**

Shikamaru gelisah dalam duduknya, menunggu. Ia benci menunggu. Ditambah lagi matanya yang benar-benar sudah ingin terpejam sepanjang ia menunggu tadi. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Niatnya setelah pesta minum berakhir ia akan segera pulang dan tidur tapi ternyata rencana indahnya hancur berantakan karena suatu kejadian. Dan ia cukup kesal karena itu. Sebuah kartu kredit dan kertas tagihan terselip di sela jarinya. Saat dirasanya tangan yang sedari tadi hanya kaku dan diam menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Ia berdiri, segera beranjak mendekati ranjang. Mata yang sejam lalu terpejam rapat kini terbuka perlahan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Shikamaru bertanya perlahan.

Kedua mata bak _emerald_ itu menyipit membiasakan dengan pencahayaan ruangan. Lalu beralih kesamping menatap cukup lama sosok yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Nara?" ucapnya lirih.

Shikamaru melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah sadar. Kau sudah dapat mengenaliku." Lalu ia kembali duduk bersandar dibangku didekat dinding sambil bersedekap dan memperhatikan gadis itu bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang meski pusing.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Kau memang gadis gila,"

Tiba-tiba mendengar kalimat cemohan yang berasal dari Shikamaru membuat gadis yang bernama Temari itu menatap tajam tanpa memperdulikan sakit kepala yang masih menyerangnya.

"Kheh, kau membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Apa kau pikir kau yang sendirian waktu itu bisa melawan mereka."

Temari tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi yang pasti aku telah berhasil melukai hatinya."

Shikamaru tertawa tanpa suara. Lalu berujar : "Dengan menyebutnya jalang? Kau puas hanya dengan itu?"

Temari sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja hal itu tak membuat dirinya puas sedangkan ia babak belur begini.

"Tapi hal itu memang fakta, hanya karena nilai dia merelakan tubuhnya ditiduri?"

Shikamaru sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Menurut Shikamaru pembicaraan ini sudah sangat merepotkan. Shikamaru pun berdiri mendekati ranjang.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan, ha?"

"Ck, hey nanas, dia yang memulai duluan tiba-tiba saja mengeroyoki aku." Sergah Temari cepat.

"Terserah kau saja cewek merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau cepat telepon keluargamu. Aku sudah sangat lelah, aku mau tidur."

"Ish, iya iya." Lalu Temari mencari tasnya yang berada dinakas dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Ck, kenapa aku sial sekali sih hari ini," Sambil menunggu sambungan dari seberang Temari menggerutu. "Ingin senang-senang malah dikeroyok. Ugh, dituduh ngerebut pacar orang, yang nolong malah nanas ini lagi." Temari menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang tidak peduli disampingnya.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan adiknya, Temari kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Hey nanas, kau pulang saja sana. Adikku sebentar lagi akan menjemputku. Luka-lukaku juga tidak terlalu parah. Oya, uangmu akan ku ganti. Kirim saja tagihannya."

Shikamaru menatap Temari dalam diam beberapa saat. "Tidak perlu, tapi lain kali jangan sampai merepotkan hidupku lagi." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dasar nanas kampret." Umpat Temari pelan. Menahan diri agar tak meneriaki sang penyelamat hidupnya. Kali ini, yeah hanya kali ini saja.

Saat hendak menutup pintu Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, amat tipis kearah Temari.

"Apa lagi?" Sembur Temari.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dan," cukup lama Temari menunggu. "Jangan sampai terluka lagi nona." Dan pintu pun tertutup sempurna meninggalkan Temari yang keheranan.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu, dia sedang mengejekku, ya? atau…." Temari terdiam beberapa saat. "Merayuku?" dan semburat merah pun tak dapat Temari hindari menjalar di wajah putihnya.

.

.

"Kali ini apa lagi, kak?" Gaara yang tengah mengemudi tak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya tentang keadaan kakak perempuannya yang satu-satunya ini.

"Aku sama sekali tak ingin membicarakannya Gaara, kau fokus mengemudi saja sana." Temari tampak sama sekali tidak mood sekarang. Ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi dengan nyaman sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Gaara mendesah.

"Kau baru saja membuat Ayah marah dengan segala tingkah lakumu hari ini, kak. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan dideportasi ke Suna dan mimpi burukmu mengenai pesta pernikahan benar-benar akan terjadi."

Temari terlonjak bangun lalu dengan nada kesal ia berujar tepat ditelinga Gaara : "Dengar ya, adikku. hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. NEVER." Setelah itu Temari menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi sambil mengatur pernapasannya. Tangannya bersedekap. Wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kekesalan. Kadang ia tak mengerti dengan Adiknya yang satu ini. Kadang ia mampu menenangkannya. Namun, sering juga ia dibuat jengkel olehnya. Ia pun memandangi geliat kota Konoha saat dini hari. Kerlap-kerlip kemeriahan lampu jalanan Konoha. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan embun yang tetesannya mengalir dikaca pintu mobilnya. Keheningan menyapanya. Damai menyertainya.

 _Gadis merepotkan._

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tak asing di indera pendengarannya terngiang-ngiang. Dengan aksen dan suara khasnya mampu membuat Temari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia jadi geli sendiri karena melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang dengan sendirinya tersenyum dan juga ia tak habis pikir karena telah mengingat orang nomor satu yang paling tak mau direpotkan di Konoha. Namun, tanpa diduga sering sekali menolongnya.

"Sepertinya karena dikeroyok otakmu jadi bergeser, kak." Gaara melirik Temari yang sedang tersenyum dan menyimpulkan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus menyetir saja, Gaara!" Dan kembalilah perasaan Temari menjadi jengkel.

.

Shikamaru menghempaskan dirinya disofa. Ia sama sekali tak terlalu mengindahkan dinginya malam menembus dada telanjangnya. Ia nyalakan sebatang rokok untuk menemaninya. Diruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi pantulan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela apartemennya ia menikmati kesendirian dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan terdiam memandangi langit-langit apartemennya. Sesekali asap rokok yang ia hembuskan dari mulutnya mengaburkan pandangannya dari langit-langit apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa kali menghisap, rokok yang ada ditangannya dibiarkan saja. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menggapai dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Amat sakit.

 _Sampai kapan harus seperti ini? sampai kapan harus bertahan seperti ini?_

 _Aku lelah._

Ia tutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia sembunyikan isakannya dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Bermimpi. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan tetap terbangun juga dan dilempar kedalam kenyataan pahit hidupnya.

 **TBC**

 **Fiuh….**

 **#ngelap keringat**

 **Ini chap 2nya moga ga mengecewakan, membosankan, membingungkan dan GAJE wkwkwkwk**

 **Meskipun libur kuliah Ghiena masih punya jadwal seabrek dirumah..**

 **Huwaaaa… maaf sekali ya temanz-temanz kalau ga bisa update cepat-cepat, Ghienanya juga mau cepet-cepet tamatin kok. Oya buat beberapa fic yang lain tinggal dirampungin aja kok, doain Ghiena ya temanz2 biar ga khabisan ide en malas nulisnya cepat pergi gkgkgkgk..**

 **Oke sampai jumpa lagi ya…..**

 **Pliesss RnR…..**


End file.
